Patent Document 1 discloses a cartridge that is used for performing a chemical reaction of a sample. This cartridge is constituted of a substrate as a rigid body and a vessel as an elastic body, and a flow channel and two or more chambers coupled by the flow path are formed in the vessel. For example, the cartridge includes a chamber for accumulating two types of solutions, a reaction chamber in which the solutions are mixed to cause a reaction, and an effluent accommodation chamber. By rotating and moving a roller or the like and applying an external force to the elastic body of the cartridge, the elastic body is crushed and the solutions in the flow channel or chamber move (see, for example, paragraphs [0013] and [0016] in specification and FIGS. 2, 3, etc. in Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-37368